


Along The Riverbend

by Rixxy8173571m3W1p3



Series: The Fluffy Adventures With Your Boyfriend Doofus Rick [60]
Category: Rick and Morty
Genre: Adorable Doofus Rick (Rick and Morty), Askbox Fic, Based on a Disney Song, Based on a Poem, Binoculars, Doofus Rick Being Sweet, Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff, Hiking, Kissing, Originally Posted on Tumblr, Pocahontas refrences, Rivers, Teasing, Tumblr Ask Box Fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-15
Updated: 2018-09-15
Packaged: 2019-07-12 10:09:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 531
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15993026
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rixxy8173571m3W1p3/pseuds/Rixxy8173571m3W1p3
Summary: DWC prompt: Down by the riverside





	Along The Riverbend

It had been a day of sightseeing in a small town of no consequence; where the shopping was somewhat decent, and the hiking trails weren't for the faint of heart. Now, you considered yourself to be in decent shape after all the adventures you've gone on, but for the sake of enjoying the scenery and avoiding the tourists, Zeta-7 took you down by the riverside; far enough from large groups, and cheesy plaques. You knew he did this for your own good, but it made you wonder if it was for his own good as well. For sure, Rick was like the road not taken; in want of wear. You were sure, that as time went on, and he continued showing you these lovely, but nonetheless earthly places, that the mental picture of him that you'd been painting deepened; the perspective lightening, brightening, darkening, changing all the time, and you did not dislike it. 

Today, he carried the air of a bird watcher, dressed in a blue button down, khakis, and hat for his head; watching, waiting, searching from a pair of brass colored binoculars. It was warm, but it was the furthest thing from your mind as your eyes rested upon his form. There was a certain happiness which came from these observations of yours. Whether it was because his age lines exaggerated his various emotions, or his light gasps birthed wonder and delight in you. Either way, there was peace.

“Are you in a contemplative mood Rick?” you wondered, making him put down the binoculars. “Or did you want to see what's just around the Riverbend?”

“Sort of,” he answered sincerely, oblivious to your reference. “but I-I-I mostly thought it would be a-a different change of pace. I know y-you like to stay local and I um - I think it's p-peaceful here.”

“It certainly is. Though too bad we've missed blackberry season.”

“Well, I-I-I hope this is okay. I mean, I ugh - I understand if you'd rather go shopping, but I thought th-this would please you.”

“Please me? Well, if you have a canoe or handsome sturdy walls, then maybe. Being pleased isn't the only thing that draws me here.”

It was adorable when he didn't understand, but it was just as melancholic as well. He'd stare off in the distance, busy himself with quiet contemplation. Then reply in his whimsical, naive way which made you love him all the more. Removing his hat, he said shyly. “While I-I don't have either of those things,” And stretching out his hand. “I do have a-a hand you can hold, and a portal gun that could t-take us wherever you like.”

Accepting his outstretched hand, you giggled. “Now, that does sound a lot more promising, but you forgot something.”

With raised brow, worry and confusion passed across his face, exaggerated by the deep lines about his mouth and eyes. “I-I did?” 

“Yeah, you forgot the part where you see past my jokes and use them as a means to flirt.”

“What? N-no, I was just….”

You quieted him with a kiss, smiling at his earnestness. “It's okay Rick, I was only joking, but I never said it was a bad thing.”


End file.
